Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to articles of footwear; and more specifically to articles of footwear with extruded (e.g., dispensed) components.
Background
Individuals can be concerned with the amount of cushioning an article of footwear provides, as well as the aesthetic appeal of the article of footwear. This is true for articles of footwear worn for non-performance activities, such as a leisurely stroll, and for performance activities, such as running, because throughout the course of an average day, the feet and legs of an individual are subjected to substantial impact forces. When an article of footwear contacts a surface, considerable forces may act on the article of footwear and, correspondingly, the wearer's foot.
The human foot is a complex and remarkable piece of machinery, capable of withstanding and dissipating many impact forces. The natural padding of fat at the heel and forefoot, as well as the flexibility of the arch, help to cushion the foot. Although the human foot possesses natural cushioning and rebounding characteristics, the foot alone is incapable of effectively overcoming many of the forces encountered during every day activity. Unless an individual is wearing footwear that provides proper cushioning, support, and flexibility, the soreness and fatigue associated with every day activity is more acute, and its onset accelerated. The discomfort for the wearer that results may diminish the incentive for further activity. Also, inadequate cushioning, support, or flexibility in an article of footwear can lead to injuries such as blisters; muscle, tendon, and ligament damage; and bone stress fractures. Improper footwear can also lead to other ailments, including back pain.